


From Behind the Closet Door

by images_words



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Gen, Homophobia, Logan Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Logan has a secret. One that's been weighing on him for a long time. And it's killing him inside.





	From Behind the Closet Door

At first, it wasn't a big deal. Dick would make some offhand, mildly offensive remark toward that one gay kid - Logan was pretty sure his name was Seth. Logan would laugh along with Dick and the others, because it was supposed to be funny. It was nothing, right? Everyone made those jokes. No one ever meant anything by them, right?

So those comments were brushed off, time after time, because he surely didn't mean any harm. He was just joking around. Right?

And then Marlena Nichols was outed. And the school went crazy.

"Dude, why are lesbians so pissed off all the time?" Dick asked one day. 

Logan sighed. "I don't know, Dick. Maybe because they're constantly fetishized by straight men. I'd be pissed off too."

"Whoa, dude. That's deep. And weird... is this the kind of thing you think about?"

"Sometimes."

"So, like, why aren't gay men... fetishized, or whatever... by straight women?"

"Because men think about sex more than women do? Or maybe women are just inherently nicer?" He shrugged. That, he hadn't really thought about. 

"Maybe. Or maybe it's 'cause they're gross."

"What?" His heart sank. For a minute there, he had thought that maybe Dick really was on his side.

"I mean, two girls eating each other's pussies... that's hot. But there's nothing hot about a guy sticking his dick up some other guy's ass. I mean, it's gross!"

"Right. Yeah, of course. Gross." He hoped he sounded convincing.

"Yeah. See, you and I, we're kindred spirits, Logan. Well... catch ya later." He ran off, presumably to go harass the lesbians.

Logan took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom. He had barely locked the stall door when the tears started coming. Maybe someday, he'd be free. But for now, he was stuck, watching the world from behind the closet door.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the number of the one person he knew he could trust. "Hey, Veronica? I need to talk to you."


End file.
